1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a 3D (three-dimensional) display device and an electronic device with the display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communication technology, mobile phones have become a commonplace communication tool in the life of people, as a whole. Nowadays, more and more mobile phones have color displays and deliver multimedia messages. As a result, high-quality imaging systems, which can clearly and realistically display images and/or messages, should, advantageously, be provided. A system which can display 3D images has the potential to be popular with consumers since most present-day displays are limited to 2D (two-dimensional).
A person's two eyes can see objects respectively. Because there is a distance between the two eyes, images of an object that are perceived in the two eyes are slightly different. This difference in the perceived images is called parallax. The brain of a person combines the two different images, thereby generating a composite 3D image. That is, the person sees a 3D object.
In conjunction with the above theory, 3D shutter glasses have been produced and made available. A controller controls signals, which are sent to a display of a computer or a mobile phone. Left eye signals and right eye signals are sent alternately so that the display generates left eye images and right eye images accordingly. Correspondingly, shutters of the 3D shutter glasses are controlled to selectively cover the left eye and right eye, respectively. Thereby, the left eye sees the left images and the right eye sees the right images, alternately. People can see/perceive 3D images for persistence of vision. There are some shortcomings with such a shutter system. Firstly, it is inconvenient to wear the 3D shutter glasses. Secondly, people without 3D shutter glasses would tend to see ghost images on the display, which would appear abnormal.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device, which can provide 3D images and 2D images directly to people with the naked eye.